


[podfic] The Recipe

by mightbeanasshole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Murderteeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/pseuds/mightbeanasshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff is comfortable giving Michael and Ryan their space, doesn’t mind their shared late nights, doesn’t ask questions about the scratches and stains, the hushed conversations in hallways, the dark smiles that pass between the two—because in the end, his boyfriends come home to him and him alone.</p><p>On a clear autumn day, Geoff laughs off a cop at their door, the man’s questions ridiculous.</p><p>But when Michael and Ryan take a sudden interest in his cooking, when their jokes take a morbid bent, a frightening suspicion seizes Geoff’s consciousness—his nightmares. What will he do if his lovers face him with a grisly ultimatum: eat or be eaten?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whiskey & Wasabi Peas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Recipe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564102) by [mightbeanasshole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/pseuds/mightbeanasshole). 



 Written & Read by [MightBeAnAsshole](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole)

_Geoff is comfortable giving Michael and Ryan their space, doesn’t mind their shared late nights, doesn’t ask questions about the scratches and stains, the hushed conversations in hallways, the dark smiles that pass between the two—because in the end, his boyfriends come home to him and him alone._

_On a clear autumn day, Geoff laughs off a cop at their door, the man’s questions ridiculous._

_But when Michael and Ryan take a sudden interest in his cooking, when their jokes take a morbid bent, a frightening suspicion seizes Geoff’s consciousness—his nightmares. What will he do if his lovers face him with a grisly ultimatum: eat or be eaten_?

  
Find the [complete story on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2564102/chapters/5701949), and [visit my tumblr](http://horrificsmut.tumblr.com/) for more.  
  
**Length:** 20:42  
  
**As always, feedback and podficcing tips are welcomed!**

If you enjoy it, consider signing up to throw me a few bucks on [Patreon](patreon.com/horrificsmut) and get early access to a variety of content. **  
**

[ ](http://mcdammit.com/wp/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/The-Recipe-Chapter-1.mp3)

 


	2. Pasta Primavera

 Written & Read by [MightBeAnAsshole](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole)

_Geoff is comfortable giving Michael and Ryan their space, doesn’t mind their shared late nights, doesn’t ask questions about the scratches and stains, the hushed conversations in hallways, the dark smiles that pass between the two—because in the end, his boyfriends come home to him and him alone._

_On a clear autumn day, Geoff laughs off a cop at their door, the man’s questions ridiculous._

_But when Michael and Ryan take a sudden interest in his cooking, when their jokes take a morbid bent, a frightening suspicion seizes Geoff’s consciousness—his nightmares. What will he do if his lovers face him with a grisly ultimatum: eat or be eaten_?

  
Find the [complete story on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2564102/chapters/5701949), and [visit my tumblr](http://horrificsmut.tumblr.com/) for more.  
  
**Length:** 29:03  
  
**As always, feedback and podficcing tips are welcomed!**

If you enjoy it, consider signing up to throw me a few bucks on [Patreon](patreon.com/horrificsmut) and get early access to a variety of content. **  
**

[ ](http://mcdammit.com/wp/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/The-Recipe-Chapter-2.mp3)

 


	3. Venison

 Written & Read by [MightBeAnAsshole](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole)

_Geoff is comfortable giving Michael and Ryan their space, doesn’t mind their shared late nights, doesn’t ask questions about the scratches and stains, the hushed conversations in hallways, the dark smiles that pass between the two—because in the end, his boyfriends come home to him and him alone._

_On a clear autumn day, Geoff laughs off a cop at their door, the man’s questions ridiculous._

_But when Michael and Ryan take a sudden interest in his cooking, when their jokes take a morbid bent, a frightening suspicion seizes Geoff’s consciousness—his nightmares. What will he do if his lovers face him with a grisly ultimatum: eat or be eaten_?

  
Find the [complete story on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2564102/chapters/5701949), and [visit my tumblr](http://horrificsmut.tumblr.com/) for more.  
  
**Length:** 32:22  
  
**As always, feedback and podficcing tips are welcomed!**

If you enjoy it, consider signing up to throw me a few bucks on [Patreon](patreon.com/horrificsmut) and get early access to a variety of content. **  
**

[ ](http://mcdammit.com/wp/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/The-Recipe-Chapter-3.mp3)

 


	4. Flat Iron Filets

 Written & Read by [MightBeAnAsshole](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole)

_Geoff is comfortable giving Michael and Ryan their space, doesn’t mind their shared late nights, doesn’t ask questions about the scratches and stains, the hushed conversations in hallways, the dark smiles that pass between the two—because in the end, his boyfriends come home to him and him alone._

_On a clear autumn day, Geoff laughs off a cop at their door, the man’s questions ridiculous._

_But when Michael and Ryan take a sudden interest in his cooking, when their jokes take a morbid bent, a frightening suspicion seizes Geoff’s consciousness—his nightmares. What will he do if his lovers face him with a grisly ultimatum: eat or be eaten_?

  
Find the [complete story on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2564102/chapters/5701949), and [visit my tumblr](http://horrificsmut.tumblr.com/) for more.  
  
**Length:** 42:03  
  
**As always, feedback and podficcing tips are welcomed!**

If you enjoy it, consider signing up to throw me a few bucks on [Patreon](patreon.com/horrificsmut) and get early access to a variety of content. **  
**

[ ](http://mcdammit.com/wp/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/The-Recipe-Chapter-4.mp3)

 


	5. Steak haché oeuf à cheval

 Written & Read by [MightBeAnAsshole](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole)

_Geoff is comfortable giving Michael and Ryan their space, doesn’t mind their shared late nights, doesn’t ask questions about the scratches and stains, the hushed conversations in hallways, the dark smiles that pass between the two—because in the end, his boyfriends come home to him and him alone._

_On a clear autumn day, Geoff laughs off a cop at their door, the man’s questions ridiculous._

_But when Michael and Ryan take a sudden interest in his cooking, when their jokes take a morbid bent, a frightening suspicion seizes Geoff’s consciousness—his nightmares. What will he do if his lovers face him with a grisly ultimatum: eat or be eaten_?

  
Find the [complete story on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2564102/chapters/5701949), and [visit my tumblr](http://horrificsmut.tumblr.com/) for more.  
  
**Length:** 56:02  
  
**As always, feedback and podficcing tips are welcomed!**

If you enjoy it, consider signing up to throw me a few bucks on [Patreon](patreon.com/horrificsmut) and get early access to a variety of content. **  
**

[ ](http://mcdammit.com/wp/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/the-recipe-chap-5-complete.mp3)

 


End file.
